deadliestfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
The Russian (Marvel Comics)
Little is known of the origins of the man known as the Russian, save for the fact he has a history of violence. A long-time associate of Ma Gnucci and her mafia cartel, the Russian has raised the ire of many powerful individuals. This has included yakuza hit squads, and even extended as far as to persuade an unidentified government agency to send the Special Forces team Bravo Force to hunt him down during his time in Kazakhstan. Defeating Bravo Force with ease, The Russian released the sole survivor of the team with a warning for the repeated attempts on his life to stop, or else he would come for those that sanctioned the attacks. Following these events, the Russian received a call from Ma Gnucci requesting his assistance in dealing with the Punisher. Accepting this offer, the Russian attacked the Punisher in his apartment, overpowering Castle and beating him senseless, before falling prey to a hot slice of pizza in the eyes. This allowed the Punisher the chance to trip the Russian, then use his morbidly obese neighbor, Mr Bumpo, to smother the Russian to death. The Punisher then cut off the Russian’s head and used it to taunt Ma Gnucci. A short while later, a paramilitary organization under the command of former US General Kriegkopf took the Russian’s remains to their base on Grand Nixon Island. It was here that he was reconstructed using Adamantium, super hard plastics, and a variety of organs obtained from animals such as gorillas into a killing machine they planned to hire out to the highest bidder. One downside of this reconstruction was the need to inject a series of untested chemicals and hormones to help the Russian’s body accept it’s new parts. The side effect of these hormones was that they caused the Russian to grow breasts, much to his twisted delight. Before heading off on his first assignment for his new masters, the Russian requested one more chance at defeating the Punisher. Again the Russian severely beat Frank Castle, before tying him up and throwing him from the top floor of the Empire State Building. The Punisher was saved by the intervention of Spider-Man, who was then knocked unconscious by the Russian and employed by the Punisher as a human shield. The Punisher then used Spider-Man’s web shooters to stun the Russian, before knocking him off the roof, through the pavement, and down into the path of an oncoming subway train. Despite this ordeal, the Russian managed to make it back to the extraction point, and was returned to Grand Nixon Island and reconstructed once more. The Russian was then placed on a 747 to begin his first mission for his new bosses. Immediately upon take-off, the Punisher, who had come to Grand Nixon Island in pursuit of General Kreigkopf, shot down the jet. The Russian survived this crash with only superficial injuries, and then chased the Punisher onto a plane loaded with a forcefully obtained French nuke, destined to be dropped onto a meeting of European leaders taking place in Brussels, Belgium. Following yet another brutal fight, the Punisher managed to hook the Russian to the nuke, which he then dropped from the plane onto Grand Nixon Island, annihilating all life on the base. More on Marvel.com: http://marvel.com/universe/Russian#ixzz2ULmwpJ2a Battle vs. Jaws (by ChuchulainSetanta) Russian: file:red.png file:red.png file:red.png file:red.png file:red.png Jaws: file:blue.png file:blue.png file:blue.png file:blue.png file:blue.png Two helicopters approach an off-shore oil rig, each unaware of the other. One contains Jaws and four international mercenaries, while the other contains the Russian and four mobsters. As the two choppers touch down, the Russian spots the opposing forces, and fires on them with an RPG-29. The chopper is hit and explodes, killing one mercenary who failed to get out soon enough. file:blue.png One of the other mercs shoots at the Russian's team with an M2 Browning, but they take cover. As the merc stops firing in order to reload, the gangsters scatter. Heading down to the second level, Jaws and a mercenary, both armed with M4s, come under attack by a gangster with an AK-74. Jaws dodges to cover, but the other mercenary is hit and injured. Thinking of a way to even the odds, Jaws snaps his ally's neck and takes his M4. file:blue.png Now dual weilding, Jaws pops out and fires both guns, taking out the mobster. file:red.png Smiling, Jaws continues on. On the other side of the rig, the two other mercs have cornered three gangsters. The one with the Browning keeps supressing fire on the gangsters, killing one of them, while the other loads up his M79. file:red.png Seeing this, one of the gangsters makes a break for it, but before his ally can join him, he is blown apart by the M79's grenade. file:red.png The mercs prepare to head after the other gangster, but are stopped by the Russian, who guns them down with a PKM. file:blue.pngfile:blue.png Down on the lowest level of the rig, Jaws confronts the escaping gangster, killing him with the dual M4s. file:red.png However, the Russian arrives, just as Jaws runs out of ammo. Ditching the guns, Jaws prepares for hand-to-hand combat, as the Russian takes out his meat cleaver. The two juggernauts engage in a wicked battle, with the Russian getting in several good slashes on Jaws, cutting him up badly. However, Jaws powers through the lacerations, gets in close, and rips out the Russian's throat with his steel teeth. file:red.png Spitting out the flesh, Jaws throws his enemy into the water, brushes himself off, straightens his tie, and walks back to the other helicopter. Winner: Jaws Expert's Opinion Please consider a contribution by writing an expert's opinion as to why Jaws won. To see the original battle, weapons, and votes, click here. Category:Warriors Category:Comic Book Warriors Category:Criminal Warriors Category:European Warriors Category:Evil Warriors Category:Fictional Warriors Category:Group Warriors Category:Mercenaries Category:Movie Warriors Category:Russian Warriors Category:Terrorist Warriors Category:Giants Category:Marvel Warriors Category:Pages in need of Biography Rewrites Category:Super-Human Warriors